Confectionary articles can be produced often in large quantities or volumes. For example, some applications provide apparatus and/or steps where articles are formed from a confectionary mixture. The product articles must then be further processed, which may, for example, among intermediate steps, include a packaging step. Usually, processing of confectionary articles will involve a series of devices used for transporting a continuous flow of product articles. Product articles are ultimately placed in trays or bags. Depending on the physical properties or characteristics of the articles, which may be attributable to temperature, humidity or other environmental conditions, as well as the composition of the product articles, and the shapes and sizes of the articles, processing or packaging steps may be done either mechanically or manually. In addition, the type of packaging in which the articles are to be furnished for display or consumption may also dictate how a step is to be performed.